Never Give Up
by Krunior-Rogan-Always
Summary: Amber Eyes flashed with anger. "I'm not weak, I can take care of myself" he growled in the darkness "This isn't just about you" she replied calmly "You're just a human,what could you possibly know?" he hissed "More than you ever will" she replied,r&r plz
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: ****I own Shay, Abby, Chase, Julian, Jason and Gina. However, I do NOT own Twilight OR Harry Potter(which is mentioned in this story)**

**AN: ****As I have stated before, I am taking a break from all other stories and focusing on a Twilight story (this one) and I hope you support me in this (please do) now this first chapter is LONG and I'm sure that not all of you like LONG chapter so it's really just this one that took up 13 pages and a half. Anyway, please enjoy this PROLOGUE and please REVIEW!! **

**-**

_Never knowing_

_We're shocking but we're nothing_

_We're just moments, we're Clever but we're clueless_

_We're just human, amusing and confusing_

_Were trying but where is this all leading?_

_We'll Never Know_

**-Never Know by Jack Johnson **

**-**

**Prologue**

**-**

**- Volterra, Italy 1901 (108 years ago)**

"Isabella!" a slim, slightly pale, short brunette called as she shook her sleeping daughter.

Isabella awoke and rubbed her eyes in attempt to keep the sleep away.

"What?" the young girl groaned

"Guess what today is!" the woman chirped and pulled the curtains away from the large window to reveal the bright sun. She quickly shut the curtains again and cringed "I take back my happiness, it's sunny"

Isabella groaned and sat up in her bed "There were day's when you liked the sun, you're immune to the sparkles" she deadpanned.

The woman glared before pulling the girl up onto her feet "Get dressed" she ordered

"What for?" she grunted

"Oh" the woman let out a surprised gasp "Didn't you hear the wonderful news?" she laughed at Isabella's confused look "Oh my dear, your betrothed has been birthed. Of course dear Julian has not inspected to see if he is half-vampire or human, he is waiting for us my love. Now hurry!"

Isabella froze and shook her head "No" she stated

Her mother slowly turned to her and raised an eyebrow "No?" she asked and laughed loudly "Oh dear, it's a shame you don't want to go, it wont be any fun having to drag you there"

"I'm not going"

Her mother stopped smiling and turned fully to her daughter "You dare tell me no?" she slapped her across her beautifully pale cheek "Get dressed, we don't have time for your little ridiculous outbursts today Isabella" she started towards the door again , but the young girl stopped her again.

"You are a vile and cruel bitch, Renee. He's just a child!, What kind of person would bestow this on a baby?" she glared at her mother

Renee smirked "We are, what we are sweetheart. Don't you understand?, this is our chance to rule the volturi, you and that child are our hope of ruling over everything"

"I won't let you. We're monsters is what we are. I will not let you do this-"

"Oh baby-" Renee reached over and rubbed Isabella's cheek "You have no choice" she slapped her cheek with such force that the young girl of seventeen fell "Remember Isabella, I can make you, do-" she positioned her hand towards her daughter's form and lifted it up, making Isabella lift as well, in pain as if the girl was a puppet "Anything" she finished and withdrew her hand, making Isabella fall to the floor again.

**-Isabella's POV-**

I stared after the cold-blooded bitch that was my mother. It was times like these that I wished my powers would appear, whatever powers they may be. Hopefully they where ones that could make Renee scream. I pulled myself slowly up with support from the bed and stood in front of the mirror. I knew that fighting against Renee would mean death….for me, not her. I needed to keep myself alive and be useful for the next eternity and try my best to keep the child safe. I knew it was his destiny as well as mine, to work for the volturi like his father and my mother did. It was both our destinies in the eyes of the two members of the volturi to be married and be a powerful couple, because not only is my mother one of the two most powerful half-human, half-vampire to walk this earth…but his father was the other one. Both had already had it set. This boy, if born a half-vampire, then there would be no problem…but if born a human, would be changed as soon as he reached the age of seventeen. He would be raised as a human by his mother, because Julian would kill him with his blood lust. At seventeen, someone would be hired to change the boy and Julian would brainwash him to be just as cruel, just as foul, just as terrible as a vampire should be , as Julian and my mother are. I wouldn't have chosen this for my self…and that is why I'm going to do everything in my power to save his soul.

- **End Isabella POV-**

Isabella followed close behind her mother as they passed through hallways and rooms before opening the large golden door at the very end of the large fifth floor of the castle. Renee turned and looked at her.

"Behave" she whispered and pulled the doors open to a large office with red carpeting and a mahogany table in the middle. The chair behind the desk twitched, but whoever was sitting there did not turn fully to greet them.

"Julian" Renee stated and her heels glided over the soft carpet. She reached over and pushed the chair around as soon as she reached the desk. A young looking, handsome man sat there with a smirk. His dark copper locks where slicked back in place.

"Renee, Isabella" he stood and walked around the desk. He kissed Isabella's hand before enveloping Renee into a hug.

"You are positively beaming" Renee told him and let him pull her out of the office.

"Of course, my son was just born and I am anxious to find if he is human or not" he told her "Waiting for you was a ridiculous idea love, you were late" he smirked and showed off his sharp fangs. He turned towards a door and slowly opened it. Renee gasped as did Julian as a strong lovely human scent was scent down through Bella's nostrils, she restrained herself as she saw the other two Vampires doing the exact same.

"Human" Julian said in disgust. He slowly walked to the woman who sat bawling her eyes out with a blue blanket in her arms. He tugged the baby out of her arms and turned towards Bella and Renee.

"Human, but beautiful" he said and gave him to Renee.

"Extremely beautiful, thank goodness he did not turn out like that foul creature" she threw a sneer at the woman before turning back to the boy "His name?"

"Elizabeth, what shall his name be?" he asked as the baby was passed to Bella who held him tenderly.

"Edward Anthony Masen" she gasped between sobs "Please, Julian, he is only a baby, do not destine him to-"

"I shall do whatever pleases me, and if you are so against my decisions…" he laughed "well that's just too damn bad" he and Renee laughed again "Besides you stupid human, he will not be turned now, how will it look if Isabella had to marry a babbling human baby idiot. That would disgrace my name, he shall live with you until seventeen, I believe and then you will mysteriously die….unless you have already died… and boom, he's to marry Isabella after his transformation, you shall not tell him of the vampire world, only I shall and if you do, then I guess he'll be changed much sooner"

Bella took her eyes off of the baby's smooth, soft skin. "If I have anything to do with it, he will never be changed"

Julian laughed and smiled at Isabella "And who exactly is going to stop us?"

"I am" Isabella said confidently

Renee burst out laughing, closely followed by Julian "You're hilarious Isabella" Renee took Julian's arm "Come, let's celebrate" she laughed again and imitated her daughter by standing still and looking at Julian before mocking Isabella's voice "I am" both burst out laughing and walked out of the room.

-

Isabella looked back down at the beautiful baby in her arms. His chubby hands reached up slightly before he yawned and closed his emerald green eyes. "He's truly beautiful, he looks exactly like you, and thankfully nothing like Julian" she slowly walked to the edge of the bed where a still crying Elizabeth Masen sat.

"Thank you" Elizabeth choked out.

Isabella smiled lightly at the woman and looked back down at Edward. She caressed his soft cheek with her cool fingers before leaning down and kissing him lightly on his forehead. She handed him back to Elizabeth who took him gratefully. Isabella looked at the floor before meeting Elizabeth Masen's eyes "I swear to you Elizabeth Masen, I will do anything to keep Edward safe, away from his father, I'll keep him from being a heartless monster. I promise" she whispered and Elizabeth slowly nodded as tears poured down her cheek "You're a strong woman Elizabeth" she looked at Edward again before leaving the room.

-

Isabella swore on something that day she made a promise…and she intended to keep it.

-

**TEN YEARS LATER- Port Arthur, Texas 1911 (98 years ago)**

**-**

**BPOV**

For the past ten years, I've been living on my own. I ran away from my mother and the volturi as soon as I got back home from seeing my betrothed. I know that hiding from the volturi is and will always be hard, but my top priority is to take care of Edward and staying with my mother while she watches my every move, was definitely not an option. I ran away and now I'm in Texas, I alternate between Texas and Chicago, Illinois, where Elizabeth Masen lives. Right at this second I'm desperately trying to find a bar where I can have a drink, because seriously, it's all I want right now. The bright neon lights shined into my sensitive eyes from a few feet away.

**End POV**

-

Isabella sat at the corner of the bar. She wore a black hood over her and twirled the glass in her hands. She could see a group of men in the middle of the loud room looking over at her. She could smell the beer radiating off of them and suddenly one of their smells moved closer. She looked up from the brim of her hood at a man of maybe thirty five who smirked at her.

"Hey honey" his deep Texas accent slurred "Why don't you come over to our table for a while darlin'?" he smiled "I'll make it worth your while baby" he had set his hand on her knee as he bent over to meet her eyes.

"I don't think so" she said

"Oh come on sugar, or do you just want to leave so I can have my way with you. I'll do you right honey" he whispered and leaned closer, his hand ran up her leg to her thigh and Isabella counted it down in her head _5...4...3...2..-_ The man was thrown against the wall next to Isabella's table…but not by Isabella who sat wide eyed. A brown haired man stood with his back to her and slowly he let the stunned man fall to the floor and scamper away as the whole bar looked at him. He turned to Isabella who looked surprised and then murderous.

"I can handle myself" she whispered

"Oh trust me I know, but this is not the place to show the whole bar how powerful you are" he stated and walked outside.

Isabella stood and followed him. He was already down the other end of the street and she looked around the dark street before running at her full speed towards him.

"Hey!" she yelled and he just shook his head and kept walking "Hello!" she yelled again. He ignored her. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" she yelled and finally got fed up as he walked even further. She brought both her hands out in front of her towards the man and curled her fingers. The man stopped walking. She pulled her fingers back with strength and the man stood in front of her in a second. He sneered and struggled against invisible ropes. "Jesus Isabella, your powerful for a half-vampire, let me go you idiot before a human shows up"

Isabella let go and gasped as he tumbled to the ground "Who are you, how do you know of me?"

He raised his eyebrow and sighed before leaning against a near by pole "I'm Chase, don't expect me to be friendly, don't expect me to be nice. I can see the future or destiny in many cases. I'm a vampire. I. Am. Done" he said and walked away.

"Hey!" she ran after him

"No" he said

"You don't even know what I was going to- oh…right psychic…"

"No" he said again

"But-"

"Nope"

"I-"

"No" he said and sighed before stopping, his hands went to his temples and he sighed a moment later "Great, I just saw how horrible my life will be"

"What?" she asked and walked beside him.

He narrowed his eyes as both stepped into the forest "My vision…I'm destined to be your 'buddy' for the rest of our lives…can you say yippee?" he asked in a monotonous voice.

"Yippee?" she said a little confused

"Come on, we'll talk sooner or later. Stay out of my shit and you'll be fine"

"I have a feeling we're going to be great friends" Isabella dead-panned

He gave her a side-ways glance "That's what worries me"

------------

**SEVEN YEARS LATER.- Chicago, Illinois 1918 (91 years ago)**

**-**

Bella sat up in bed and pulled on her clothes. She felt off today. She had to go check on him. Now.

She dressed quickly and a few minutes later she was tapping on Chase's door.

"Come in" he whispered and she slowly opened his door.

"Any advice, oh wise one?"

He turned to her and looked a little pained "I can't really see anything Bells"

She nodded "The werewolves?"

"Yeah, they're close by. Though I don't know Why, I didn't know there was a pack in Illinois" he said "Where are you going?"

"Something's off, I think the volturi is coming to change him. He's seventeen now, has been for a few weeks and nothings happened yet, maybe they finally found him. I'm going to check it out"

Chase looked at her "Bella" he said hesitantly "You know he's dying don't you?"

"Don't say that" she hissed

"It's true" he told her "He's dying and…maybe changing him…is best"

"No, I promised his mother, she knows who I am, she knows I'm there, she can tell me if she wants…but even then, who's going to change him?. You would kill him, my venom isn't poisonous and besides, him being in our coven would endanger him more" she hissed and he held up both his hands.

"What about the doctor?"

"What about him?" she asked

"He's obviously a vampire Bella, he works at a hospital, he would be able to contain himself. Why not tell him?"

"Not until Elizabeth says something, besides, If I get Dr. Cullen involved in this, the volturi will definitely find Edward faster"

Chase sighed "Look do whatever you like, but, maybe you should tell the mother about Cullen, tell her he's a vampire…that he could help"

Bella shook her head and walked to the front door.

"Bella?" Chase said

"I'm thinking" she said and slammed the front door.

-

Chase could hear the thuds of her footsteps as she ran to the hospital. Through the seven years the duo had been together as a small coven of two they had become a tiny bit closer, but fought a lot. They had become closer the night Chase had finally confronted Bella about her disappearances through the two years they had lived together. She had told him of herself, her past, who her mother was and what her future was to be. Chase had tried to see the future for her, but couldn't even get a glimpse seeing her destiny wasn't made up fully yet. She had explained that she had been going to where Elizabeth Masen was living with her young son and husband. She told him of her promise to keep the boy safe, safe from his demonic father, all the while not revealing herself. They both decided that moving to Chicago where the Masen's lived would be a good idea and both did just that. Around a few months ago Elizabeth's husband died of the Spanish influenza now Elizabeth has caught the deadly Spanish influenza and so had a now seventeen year old Edward. Chase knew both where dying and frequently suggested that the change would be good, but Bella intended to keep her promise. She would do nothing until Elizabeth said something.

-

Bella did not have a good feeling about today. Nightmares taunted her and flashes of the Volturi seemed to become frequent as days went on. She ran in vampire speed through the dark streets in the early hours of Chicago. The hospital became visible in it's bright lighting and as she came closer to the large building she slowed to a stop, contemplating whether to climb up the tree that stood all the way up to Edward's room or just walk up to talk to Elizabeth…

She looked up at the large old tree and hung of a branch that just about broke with her weight, she dug her fingers into the hard trunk of the tree and crawled up until she came to the fourth window and crouched on a branch while looking inside the dark room. Her eyes zeroed in on a small hand reaching towards the only other occupied bed in the room and connecting with a bigger hand. She listened closely to the weak voice of Elizabeth talking to her son.

"_Oh Edward, it will all be fine darling"_

"_No it won't, mother, why did this have to happen to you" Bella heard a sniffle and saw Elizabeth slowly reach to wipe a shaky hand across Edward's cheek._

"_Sweetheart, please do not dwell on such a small incident in your life. When you become better…I want you to live like never before" she choked back on a sob and Bella knew that the woman was thinking of what was to happen to young Edward._

"_How am I to move on without my mother, I can't"_

"_Oh you are such a momma's boy, what would the girls say?" the woman teased weakly_

"_Mother" he said sternly before he coughed loudly._

_Silence filled the room and Bella could hear Elizabeth's heart beat slow and her breathing became difficult and ragged._

"_Edward…I need to tell you something"_

"Oh Jesus" Bella said, if she was to save Edward, how was she suppose to do it when his mother was about to spill the beans.

"_What?" he asked_

"_Sweetheart-" loud coughing and choked breathing issued until she slowly calmed "It's about your father" her voice came weaker and coughing over took her, her heart would only last a few more beats, her breathing slowed "love" she whispered and her eyes glazed over, his hand squeezed hers and tears glistened down his cheek _

"_Mom" he said and sobbed. In that second Dr. Cullen came in through the door and flipped on the lights. Bella saw Elizabeth move her head so she starred through the window and smiled at the knowledge that Bella was there. She looked at Dr. Cullen and smiled warmly "Save my boy Dr. Cullen, save my boy, I know what you are, save him. I know that whatever happens, she will not let him become one of them" and with those final words, she took her last breath. Her heart beat one final time. _

_-  
_

-** 30 years Later- 1948- Forks, Washington- (61 years ago)**

**-  
**

"I don't get it" Chase said as he looked out of the window.

"Get what?" Bella asked and took a bite of her burger

Chase rubbed his hand over his face and sighed as he looked out of the large window on the other side of the small restaurant. Two girls from their high school had been eyeing both of them for a while now. Both Bella and Chase where known as the Erwin twins. To others they where just two 18 year olds. Bella's name was Marie Erwin and Chase's was Jacob Erwin. Bella was known as the shy, sexy, nice, intelligent twin while Chase was known as the badass, hot, and a hate the world person. Neither were seen around town much, so when they where actually spotted it was the talk of the school.

"Why I can't see anything" he said and put his head in his hands.

Bella swallowed and looked towards the door as it jingled. She looked back to the man she now looked at as a brother.

"What do you mean, you can't see anything?" she said and waved at one of the few friends she had.

Chase groaned "I can't see any part of the future, no matter how hard I try"

"Look harder?" Bella suggested. Chase lifted his head up and looked at her with a pissed off expression. Bella shrugged and her eyes grew wide as her hands came up in defense "Hey, I don't know, go jog or something" she bit her burger again.

Chase starred at her and shook his head slowly.

"Why would I do that?" he asked

"That's what you tell me to do when I get on _your_ nerves" Bella shrugged. Chase closed his eyes and chuckled a little.

"No, Bella. I've been trying really hard"

"Well, I mean you never want the visions anyway. They never show what happens in order for someone to get to the destined future. What kind of psychic are you?" she snapped and smirked as he growled

"The point is, it's not normal Bella. There's something messing with my ability, I don-" he was interrupted as a dark haired girl with a poofy skirt and blouse sat next to Bella and smiled at Chase.

"What ability?, oh is it about that book you where reading the other day?" she asked curiously and placed her head on her hands while fluttering her eyes in attempt to look cute.

"None of your business. Is there something in your eyes or something?" he snapped and leaned his head back. He snapped it back up quickly as the girl leaned in to him. He pulled his hood up and stood. He grabbed his wallet before addressing Bella.

"I'm going to take a walk, catch you girls later" he said and just as he got to the door the girl shouted.

"Bye Jacob!, call me!" the girl cried and Chase inwardly cringed at her high-pitched voice.

"Bye Gina" he said and waved before walking out and getting in his car.

Gina turned to Bella and leaned against the booth.

"Marie, why doesn't your brother like me?" she asked "I mean I'm pretty, I'm popular. He won't even talk to me! And you!" she pointed at Bella "You don't like my brother and he's cute. I mean…not as cute as Jacob…I always wondered, your beauty is definitely not all due to genes, what do you guys do to your faces?, what's your secret?" she said in one breath.

Bella looked at Gina and raised her burger to her mouth before taking another bite "Burger's good" she said with a full mouth before turning awkwardly to stare at the window. Gina would _not_ be happy to learn their _secret_.

-

Bella opened the door to the small apartment she owned with Chase and walked in. Instantly Chase threw a paper into her hands. She looked up at her brother and raised an eyebrow when she saw him hunched over the coffee table.

"What's this?" she asked and placed the newspaper on a small pile and motioned to all the other newspapers littered across the table.

"I was thinking-"

"That's a first…did it hurt?"

"Shut up, I'm serious. I was thinking, all the deaths…" he trailed off

"Are you seriously researching it?" Bella laughed

"_Listen_, you dope head-"

"I resent that"

"Shut up and let me finish" he growled and she shrunk in her seat.

"So all these bear sightings, all the deaths. The fact that I can't see anything beyond what's right in front of me…It just doesn't all fit. I mean _bear claws_ cannot do _this_" he said and slid a picture towards her.

She tentatively took it and gasped. A woman lay dead with multiple holes all along her neck and chest, she looked extremely pale…like the blood had been sucked right out of her. Chase slid another picture and this time it was a man, the same exact way. A few more pictures showed the same thing…all sucked dry.

"Besides, bears…it's extremely rare that they attack people. I mean think about it, all of a sudden dozens of bears kill off a whole bunch of people in a fortnight. It's just not fitting together. And, how about the fact that the only person that said they saw that it wasn't a bear all of a sudden disappears and found with the same markings, yeah _right_, there's something out there." Chase said and got up. He paced the floor in front of the couch.

"Where did you get these?" Bella asked and waved the pictures around.

"Stole them from the police" he replied

"Chase!"

"I'll give them back" he promised

Silence over took them and Bella stood up.

"So these are vampires" she stated

"More like _A_ vampire. One that feeds off of humans, it's either a newborn or some dumb vampire hoping for a death wish from the volturi. If not then it's a whole bunch of newborns. The most dangerous, they have trouble controlling their thirst as a newborn, so they go on a hunting spree. Whatever, the point is these vampires are being sloppy, they _want_ to be found and If someone discovers who is really doing all of this, the volturi may show up"

"And The bears?"

"Are werewolves. I think a pack lives up in La Push, see werewolves call themselves the protectors. They protect the local Quileute tribe. They're getting agitated. They might just start looking into Forks and it wont be a pretty sight when they find _us_ and end up thinking we're the ones killing these people."

Bella's eyes widened "Let's go then"

"Wait, Bells. They're probably patrolling so we have to be careful"

"Forget about the fucking werewolves. We're focusing on the newborns, If the volturi finds them, they'll find us. I don't want them to find us, so let us find them"

Chase thought for a minute "I'm confused"

"Shut up and get your ass in gear. We're hunting newborns" she hissed and they walked out of the house.

-

The large forest where most deaths took place was quiet. Nothing moved, nothing made a sound. But, Bella could feel eyes look at her beyond the small bushes and behind the trees. Her breath came out in a puff of white as it grew colder each step she took into the forest. Chase and her had split up. She took the east and he took the west. A small shuffling and rumpling sound echoed to her and she swiveled around. She could faintly smell the sweet smell of a vampire, and it was not Chase. The smell came closer and again a rumpling sounded and then a soft thud. Bella walked backwards before turning on the spot. She saw a flash of blonde hair before ice cold hands wrapped around her neck and the hands desperately tried to break it. Bella choked before taking hold of the hands and trying to pull them off. She looked up into glistening red eyes…the eyes of a killer. A small smile laid over the blonde's lips before a growl and hiss rumbled out of her chest. Bella could feel the vampire's hand reach to Bella's jugular and scrape at her neck, her hold on Bella's neck tightened and the smell of Bella's blood hit both of them. In a second the blonde hissed and bowed her head, but before she could sink her teeth into Bella's pale flesh Bella had laid her hand over the blonde's stomach and pushed. She gasped and caught her air as the blonde flew back a yard or two. The blonde growled and ran to Bella. Bella put her hand out in front of her and pushed it forward, making the blonde fly backward again before she could reach Bella. Bella ran towards the vampire who growled and stood, before the killer could move Bella put both her hands out and curled her fingers. The blonde struggled against invisible ropes as Bella curled her fingers even more.

"That's impossible, your just a human" the blonde hissed

"Am I?" Bella asked "Now listen here you little bitch, you ever heard of the volturi?"

"What's it to you?"

"Because, if you continue your little hunting spree, they're going to show up. I don't know about you, but I don't want them here, I don't want them near me. Once I let you go, I want you out of here"

The blonde laughed cruelly "Whose going to stop me?"

"I'm stopping you now, aren't I?" Bella curled her fingers tighter and made the blonde growl in pain at the tightness.

"Who are you?" the blonde screamed as the invisible ropes tightened again.

"Bella!" they heard a voice call before Chase emerged from the trees and stopped next to Bella.

"I got her"

"I see that" Chase said and looked at the blonde. His eyes glazed over and he held his temples.

"You okay?" Bella asked as the vampire watched intently. Chase held up a finger and cringed before he opened his eyes and looked at the captured girl.

"Georgina Shayana Harken" he said "I know all about you, why don't you come back to the house, we'll talk about feeding, hunting and how to do it right. Welcome to the coven" he said with a moody attitude "Let her go Bella, she's one of us now"

Bella let Georgina go in shock and both screamed "WHAT!"

"I'M NOT GOING WITH YOU TWO!"

"YEAH, ARE YOU NUTS!?, SHE'S NOT COMING WITH US!"

"Bella, I had a vision. Don't argue" he growled

"You told me you couldn't!" she snapped

"I couldn't" he confirmed "But that just rushed by me and then disappeared"

"Don't you hear me, you fucking weird child!, I'm not going anywhere" Georgina growled and tried to attack Bella who was still bleeding. Chase stepped in between them and pushed Georgina into a tree.

"You're going to follow, your not going to bite Bella and whether I like it or not, and trust me I hate it, you've become part of our coven"

"Who made that decision?"

"Destiny. Now Bella, cover that scrape up, you're tempting me"

Bella hissed and awkwardly crossed her arms while trying to cover the scrape. Chase let Georgina go and Bella followed after him.

Georgina crossed her arms and lifted her head up in stubbornness. "I'm not following you!"

"Bella" Chase said and Bella grinned and waved her hand over Georgina and raised her into the air.

"Put me down you little bitch!" Georgina cried "I'm thirsty, I'll eat you!"

"Shut up princess!" Chase yelled

Bella laughed and Georgina glared at them.

-

**20 years later- Charlotte, North Carolina 1968 ( 41 years ago)**

**-  
**

Bella and Chase starred at Shay with their mouths wide open. Shay wrung her hands together as Bella's mouth slowly shut and her eyes turned a shade of dark angry red.

"How could you!" Bella seethed and walked to the edge of the table "All these years, we've brought you in, we've changed your stupid vampire life!, we've made you one of us! And you failed to mention what you were before!" Bella screamed "How could you not mention you worked with the volturi before?, you know how hard I'm working to protect him, you know how hard it is to have to step in and save him and his family without them finding out!, all this time I trusted you, and you turned your back and laid out every information to the volturi!, Is that why they've been finding out where the Cullen's move every single time?!"

"Bella!, I didn't, I wouldn't-"

"But you did!, you're a liar!" she turned to Chase "I told you!, I told you we trusted her too soon!, and now look! your bloody friend is a bloody tracker and has worked for the volturi!, for my mother and his father!"

"Bella, calm down!, Shay wouldn't do that to you. Didn't you hear her, she said she _used_ to, not that she still does" Chase told her calmly.

"Obviously she still does, seeing as right now the volturi is most likely about to show up and take him away from the only bit of happiness he has left!"

"Bella, I didn't tell them! I swear!, I wouldn't do that to my family!"

"What family!?, you're not part of mine! Not anymore." Bella told her and started walking towards the front door. Shay started dry sobbing and Chase stood to comfort her.

"Where are you going?" Chase asked

"To get the Cullen's to move"

"Bella, we have to settle this now. Forget about the boy, this is your family"

Bella's eyes flashed a darker red and Chase took a step back. "I keep my promises!"

"Your stupid promise means nothing!, what's wrong with you?!, for god's sake, you made a promise to keep Edward safe when he was a human, he's a vampire, he has a coven and he can protect himself. Your real problem is that you've fallen in love with the bloody vampire. who you haven't spoken to. You've fallen for someone who you doesn't even know! you're pathetic. This is your family. Julian is Edwards father, that's their family problem, not yours!"

"I made Elizabeth a promise, to take care of her son, whether it was to keep him from turning into a vampire or keep him from becoming what his father is, it doesn't matter. You don't understand anything." she hissed and ran at her full speed until she was out of sight.

Chase rubbed his hand over his face and turned to find an empty kitchen. "Shay?" he whispered and sniffed the air, no trace of Shay could be picked up "SHAY!" he screamed and all of a sudden his eyes glazed over and his hands reached his temples.

"Oh Jesus, no. Damn it" he groaned at his vision before slamming his hands down on the kitchen table and ran out of the house into the woods.

**- With Bella-**

She ran as fast as she could and as far away as she could. The forest on the outskirts of the state felt like home as she slowed to a walk and sat on a small log that faced a small lake that shined with the moon. It had already been 20 years that Georgina Shayana, or just Shay as Bella and Chase had started calling her, had joined their small coven. Bella was surprised how close the two girls had become in the past years. Shay still had problems with Bella's blood, but Bella could handle the vampire and so far Shay hadn't bitten anyone.

Today Shay had sat them down to 'talk' about something that had been bugging her. She had told them that she used to be a tracker with a few other vampires and that they all use to work for the Volturi for a few years.

Bella couldn't believe her ears when she heard the bit of information. She had been trying to figure out why it was that no matter how many times the Cullen's moved, the Volturi still found them. Now Bella finally had a reason. She thought Shay had been working undercover.

A small frown graced the half-breed's face as she continued to work this out in her head. When sudden realization hit her. If Shay had really done it, then she obviously wouldn't have warned Bella that the volturi were coming to go get the Cullen's every time she caught a whiff of them. Now she just felt stupid, guilty and embarrassed. She had shunned away her sister, she had not trusted someone who had become so close to her…and she felt horrible for it. She had to go back. She should've know that Shay wouldn't do that to her.

"I'm so stupid" she stood up and dusted off the back of her jeans before walking away from the log. Suddenly she stopped and closed her eyes before smelling the air before her. It smelled like a vampire, and a young heart…a beating heart.

Bella's eyes swiveled in the direction that the smell was coming from. She zeroed in on a figure in the distance, a figure that was bending over another that shook and sobbed and pushed against the dangerous creature that was Shay. Bella ran to her and stopped a few feet away and crouched and hissed. Shay turned and her red eyes glared at Bella and a low rumble of hatred escaped out of her bloody mouth. The woman below her screamed in terror and agony as the venom spread through her. Shay turned and crouched in front of her dinner.

"Shay, you don't want to do this" Bella whispered

"What do you care?" Shay hissed in reply

"Shay, I'm sorry for what I said. Honey please, look at her, this is no way to fix problems. I'm sorry that I said those things, I know you wouldn't do that to me" Bella shook a little and pushed a shield over the woman. "Shay" she whispered and in a second a flash went by Bella and slammed Shay into the ground. Shay hissed and tried desperately to throw off whatever had hit her.

"Bella!, check her!" Chase screamed as he sat on Shay and held her down.

Bella ran over to the withering woman and checked her. The woman's eyes where closed tight in agony and her heart sped up to an incredible speed. Bella's cool hand rested softly against the woman's forehead. She looked like she was in her mid thirties and was really beautiful. She kind of looked like Elizabeth.

"No, please, don't touch me, no!" she cried

Bella slowly stroked the woman's hair and turned to Chase "Take her away!, bring her back in three days, I'll take care of this one!" she yelled over Shay's furious hissing. Chase nodded and picked up Shay while she struggled and fought a loosing battle before running as fast as he could away from Bella and the woman. Bella looked back down at the woman.

"Shush, It'll all be okay. We'll take care of you. It'll be over soon, very soon" Bella whispered and quieted the woman down a bit. She swooped the woman into her arms and ran to the house.

-

**Three Days Later…**

Bella waited quietly and crossed her legs. She knew that the venom was now almost completely spread within this woman. Her hand was clutched into the hand of this woman that she felt a connection with. She could hear her heart speeding faster, faster even faster and slowly decrease until it's beats could no longer be heard. Within that minute red eyes met Bella's golden brown ones. The woman flipped over and crouched protectively before hissing at Bella.

"Calm down, It's me Bella. I've been taking care of you" Bella whispered and slowly the woman came down from the table she had been placed on in the dark room. Her eyes went to Bella's before she launched at her and gave her a hug.

"Thank-you" she whispered before her eyes turned a deeper red and she hissed at Bella's sweet smell. Her teeth came dangerously close to Bella's neck and slowly descended, but never came in contact with the soft skin as she was thrown against the wall with an invisible force.

"I'm…Oh…I'm terribly sorry. I…I don't know what came over me"

Bella softly smiled "It's your blood lust"

"Blood lust?" the woman gasped and shrunk away. Bella could see her trying to hold back her thirst.

"You're a vampire. Remember. I told you all about it within those three days"

"I remember. I just-"

"Thought I was joking?" Bella laughed "Sadly I'm not" she shrugged "But I can protect my self, you should not fear hurting me"

"What's your story?" she asked

"What's your name?"

"Abigail Marie Masen"

"Well Abigail, you will not learn my story until you have eaten and proven yourself to my coven" Bella stood as Abigail searched her eyes for something.

"Ok. I understand. Let's hunt"

Bella nodded and walked out through the back door onto the back porch and into the woods, closely followed by Abigail.

-

**40 years Later- Forks, Washington 2008 (1 year ago)**

**-  
**

"And We're back to stupid fucking Forks" Chase said as he slammed the door to his black and red SSC Ultimate Aero.

Bella climbed out of her Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 and took her shades off as she smiled. "Bad mood again Chase?, could it possibly be because I beat you here?" Bella smiled

Chase pointed at her "I had to stop for that old lady! And you _so _cheated"

"Sore loser" Bella coughed

Chase rose and eyebrow "You know you can't beat the-" he placed his hands on his SSC "fastest car ever"

Bella narrowed her eyes as Shay's Porsche Carrera GT parked behind her car. Shay and Abby could be seen singing along to 'Barbie Girl' by Aqua.

Abby stepped out of the Porsche and Shay turned off the radio.

"She sucked you into the song Abby?" Chase asked

"I couldn't help it"

"See!, I told you it was an awesome song!" Shay clapped and smiled.

Abby smiled and turned to the three 'kids' "So guys, Isn't this great?, huh?" she nudged Shay who nodded eagerly.

"Yay! It's where we met for the first time…except for Abby. Isn't this cool?" Shay smiled and looped her arm through Bella's

"I hated you back then" Bella replied

Shay pouted and removed her arm from around Bella's "Well then" she said offended and took Chase's arm.

"I didn't want you in our Coven" Chase said

Shay pouted again and crossed her arms over her chest. "Ya'll suck" she said, letting her accent shine through.

"Sorry Texas-"

"Okay, just because I'm originally from Texas, and you hate it, doesn't-"

"I'm sorry" Chase replied "I hate this place. It's so small and crowded and just, the people here are so fucking nosy"

"Chase language"

"Sorry Abby" Chase sighed "Hopefully, their characteristics have changed since then. I need to hunt"

The others nodded and commenced walking through the woods.

-

Abby heard a rustling sound as a horrid smell hit her nose. It smelled like a wet dog who'd just bathed in a skunks foul odor. She turned away from the defenseless deer who scampered away as soon as Abby turned around. She heard leaves breaking and footsteps that sounded like an animals. She inhaled through her mouth and choked as the foul order hit the back of her throat. At that moment of weakness a black shadow ran towards her and attacked her, sending her to the ground. Growls could be heard around the small clearing and the one closest to her came from the beast that had her pinned to the ground. She hissed as anger hit her and flipped the threat over sending it flying towards one of the other wolf-like creatures. She crouched defensively and walked in a circle to stare at them in the faces. All at once it seamed that they growled and leapt towards her. She didn't back down and waited for the right moment to jump. It never came as an invisible shield made the wolves crash into nothing and sent them flying a few feet back.

Bella and Chase jumped from a close by tree to a crouch next to Abby. Bella's eyes slowly changed to a red color as anger over took her.

"We were here 60 years ago, made a treaty 59 years ago and left about two years after we made it. We have come back and we wish to speak to your Alpha" Bella hissed and one wolf growled in response.

"What are they?" Abby asked

"Werewolves" Chase replied and hissed at the growling wolf.

"Vampires, werewolves- what the hell is next?, witches?" Abby said sarcastically and let out a threatening hiss as the wolf made a crouch towards Chase "I'm like a mama bear, don't take one step closer to my cub honey, or you **will** regret it" she hissed out and the wolf took a step back.

"Actually they exist in England" Bella said as they all heard rustling from the trees behind them. Another foul, but less foul then the wolves in front of them, smell hit their noses. They saw a wolves eyes widen and slowly they stopped growling.

"Really?" Abby asked astonished

"Yeah, Harry Potter and his little friends, I just finished book 7 thank freaking Jonas that old Voldie died, or **I** was about to kill him myself, and that Ginny girl?, what the hell?, what happened to Hermione and Harry, when the hell did Ginny come in?, and that oaf of a brother Ginny has-"

"Bella!, _not_ the time" Chase said and stopped his hiss as the leader stopped growling.

"He was not good for Hermione" she whispered and turned her head away from Chase as he shot her a look.

"Whoa, what the hell?" a young voice said behind them. The leader of the pack starred wide eyed and Abby, Bella and Chase turned around to face Shay and a boy with a russet skin tone, medium length black hair and dark eyes. The boy was quite handsome and a little scared as Shay had him grabbed by his collar.

"What's going on?" Shay asked as the Alpha wolf stepped closer to her. She let the young boy go and crouched in front of him and hissed for the wolf to step back. He did regretfully and shot a look at the boy.

"Jesus" the boy said and backed against the tree

Chase kept an eye of the wolves and hissed at Shay "Why did you bring the boy here Shay?, It's against the rules to let ourselves be known"

"I had no choice, he saw me hunting"

"And you didn't attack?" Chase asked

"I couldn't. It was like something held me back. I don't think I wanted to"

"But he's a human" Chase said shocked

"You understand as much as I do…which is nothing"

Bella stood to her full height and shot a look to the scared boy before walking towards the wolf.

"Phase" she ordered, the wolf glared "This boy means something to you, so you phase or we take him"

The wolf led his pack behind the bushes and in a few seconds, slowly one by one, men appeared in shorts and nothing else.

"Paul, Sam, Jared, Embry?, what the hell?" the boy seamed surprised

The men ignored him and looked at Chase. "We will re-instate the treaty if you give us the boy"

"Fine, we accept"

"With one addition"

"Which is?" Bella asked

"No more Vampires"

"If we can control it then fine" Bella said and pushed Jacob towards the men "I assume he will know by tomorrow and will not go spreading it around" she stated and Sam nodded.

They walked away with a wide eyed Jacob.

"Who are they?,What are they?, what the hell are you?, what the hell?" they could hear Jacob as they crossed the boundary line.

"Those are the Swans" Was the last thing they heard as they turned towards their house.

-

**AN: ****OMJ!!! (hey I used that phrase somewhere in there…I think… Anyway, I liked it, I hope you did to. I'll be more organized with this story so I already have the next chapter written, it just needs to be read over and stuff. REVIEW!!! Please : ) **

**-Ps: pictures of who I think Shay, Chase, Abby and Elizabeth as well as Renee and Julian look like are on my profile.**

_**Xoxo**_** Krunior-Rogan-Always**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I own the story but not Twilight. I also own Chase, Shay, Abby and Julian.**

**AN: Here's the next chapter!!!. Read and Review!!! Hope You All Like It.  
**

**-**

**-**

_There's a boat sailing out there to an island no one's aware of_

_We can go together and take to the sea_

_Sail with me_

_Sail with me_

_Every road leads us to somewhere and every turn bring us closer to home_

_Being alone doesn't mean that you're free so come with me_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Come with me_

_Come with me_

_Come with me_

_Every face is there to be looked at_

_Every word is there to be heard_

_Don't believe in all that you see_

_Just believe_

_Believe in me_

_Believe in me_

_**-No One's Aware by Jack Savoretti**_

**-**

**Present October 12, 2009**

**-**

**Bella P.O.V.**

**-**

"_You're just a silly little girl" her sharp laugh echoed off of the walls in the study "How, could you even think you'd be able to hide from us?" she asked rhetorically "From this?" she hissed into my ear. Not of my own free will my head bowed and I struggled to bend my neck back. "Don't struggle against me Isabella, you'll only hurt yourself" Renee laughed as I succumbed to her hand. My eyes moved along with the intricate pattern on the blood red carpet. "How dare you make me look bad in front of our masters-"_

"_Your masters" I hissed "I do not follow their ways, I will not follow their gruesome orders" She sighed and clicked her heels against the carpet as she walked in front of me and leaned on the desk in front of me. _

"_Stubborn little thing aren't you?" she smirked and looked down to play with her nails. "It's getting quite tiring to chase after you. Somehow though, you keep slipping through our fingers" her head snapped up and her red eyes locked with mine "Or you use to. You'll not be shaming my name any longer Isabella. I've let you get away with many things, but no longer Isabella" Her hand clutched my chin and lifted it up forcefully. Her crimson eyes that had once many years ago twinkled with laughter and love now only held hatred and uncontrollable misused power. I've known my mother, my true mother, the real Renee Swan that had once cared for me had been long gone, ever since the Volturi had taken her in, ever Since Julian Arriago flauntingly had come into our lives and stolen my mother with no regard to me. But, it wasn't till this moment that I had seen how my mother had really turned out. None of it surprised me, not really, because for all intents and purposes my mother was what she gave, but the raw negative emotions swirling in her eyes made me flinch. Mother was gone, no way to get the real woman back, and in her place stood a cruel, conniving bitch. "You have caused Julian and I much damage and our plan has become flawed to say the least because of your little adventures my love. It is time for you to learn that it's my way now and forever. You will not be running off any more, you will do as I say, you will marry your betrothed and you will both live like Julian and I have always wanted you to live and-"_

"_You're not going to make anyone do anything!" I screamed and managed to rip myself from her hold. I could feel the red film of anger fall over my eyes. Renee's smug smile only made my growls grow louder._

_Her eyes turned a deep burgundy color as they bore into mine. I could feel myself begin to choke, no air getting to my lungs as if on my chest lay cinderblocks, constricting me of breathing. I could hear my eye capillaries pop as I tried desperately to fight against her, my fingers scratched helplessly against my throat, reaching for the clenching hand that wasn't really there._

"_You'll never learn will you?, maybe you're friends will help you understand" she sneered._

"_No!, not them!" I choked out and just as the words left my lips a tearing sound echoed throughout the silent castle. The floor beneath ours sent out vibrations as an earsplitting scream shook the walls. Sweet smoke followed close behind. Jasmine…Shay._

"_No!" Chase's strong voice cried from bellow as another scent hit my senses Lavender lily filled the room bellow us…Abby._

_The red film hardened in my eyes as I pushed the invisible hold off of me and made Renee slam against the desk. My fingers reached out and grabbed at the air around her as my hold pushed her through the desk and slammed her against the bookcase. Her eyes widened in shock and in her weak moment I slammed her into the study's stone wall to my left. Too fast for even my eyes to register Renee lifted her hand and pushed it back sending me into the same wall. Small hands that had once soothed me after a tummy ache pushed me harshly into the stone, making it cave in._

"_You're strong sweetheart" she hissed into my ear and slammed me into the stone again, my blood slipped past my cheeks and made a darker spot on the plush carpet "But not strong enough" Her other hand, small in comparison to mine, hovered over my heart. I flickered my gaze up to her eyes as she smirked and clutched the empty air over my heart. I gasped as my own heart clenched and my breathing slowed, my legs slipped from under me, my head once again slammed into the grey stone making my skull crack and stars shoot through my vision. "Shh, listen" she whispered almost soothingly. Black started crawling up my eyes as Chase's shout, scream, rip, and the hissing of his own fire caught my ears._

_-  
_

"No!" I gasped and shot up in my bed. My hand clutched my heart and throat desperately as I gasped for fresh air. I brought my knees to my chest as I checked my walls, metallic blue pillows, the metallic blue carpet and matching curtains open as the sun blinded me through the windows that overlooked the backyard and the woods. My hands pushed into my face as I breathed raggedly. My heart thumped against my ribcage faster than it normally did. It's been a while since I'd had one of those.

-

**End Bella P.O.V.**

**-**

**Chase P.O.V.**

**-**

The bear weakly crawled away from me as soon as I detached my razor sharp teeth from it's neck. I felt like I was being pulled into another universe as I stood on the sidelines and watched the scene unfold.

"_This…Us…it's not going to happen…ever" I whispered as her fingertips reached up to rub my jaw and I leaned in to smell her sweet pea scented hair. Her small arms wrapped around my waist as I wrapped mine around her frame. Her dry sob broke through the silence that held us within the darkened field we were standing in. _

"_I know" she whispered and her glassy amber eyes locked with mine. Slowly we leaned towards each other. Until her soft lips touched mine._

"_I love you" she whispered softly as she pulled her lips back and her small hand gripped my shirt tightly, her eyes peering into mine._

"_I-"_

I pulled out of my vision and dug my palms into my eyes as I breathed raggedly. I shook my head at a speed only a vampire could master.

"Chase?" Shay asked, worry evident in her voice

My arms fell to my side as I stared at the bright illuminating sun. A howl ripped through the air a few miles south of the boundary line.

"Yes?"

Shay's blonde curls bobbed as she moved to stand in front of me. She placed her hand against my forearm "You okay?"

I turned and looked into her eyes. Her eyebrows scrunched up and worry etched onto her pale face. I could almost picture her as a human, with her ocean blue eyes. I shook my head again and ruffled her curls before she slapped my hand away with a huff.

"Yeah, I'm good kid" I laughed

Her hand wrapped around my wrist. "Chase…what did you see?"

I knew my lies couldn't get by Shay "Her" I whispered and ran my hand through my hair in aggravation.

She nodded understandably. I'd been having flashes of this women for the past thirteen years. "I still don't know her name" The same vision over and over again, rarely did the visions changed, and even if they did, they led me nowhere. I looked away from Shay and into the woods where the bear had crawled through. She reached up and kissed my cheek affectionately.

"It's okay bro" she whispered and hugged me tightly. I hugged her just as tight. Out of both my sisters I get along with Bella better, she's like my twin, but no matter how hotheaded Shay may be, she's a sweetheart. You just have to understand her.

"Thanks sis" I kissed the top of her head.

"Let's go find your bear" she said as we pulled away.

"I just want to go home" I replied

Shay shrugged and we started walking home. Shay picked up a stick and started tapping on every tree we passed. Her steps suddenly fell silent.

"Wait!" she hissed, making me stop and turn to her. "What if the bear turns into some kind of vampire bear because you didn't finish him off?" she asked with her eyes wide.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and laughed lightly "Texas….just…just shut up, ok?" I laughed and dodged the slap I would've gotten to the back of my head.

"I'm serious!"

"I know, that's the funny part" she huffed as I laughed wholeheartedly.

"Come on Texas, let's go finish the bear"

She smiled brightly and threw the stick away "Race ya" she took off running and I followed close behind.

**-**

**End Chase P.O.V.**

-

Chase's feet touched the marble of the kitchen floor as he landed perfectly on the floor. The breeze from the open window behind him swept through the kitchen.

"I left a mat outside for a reason Chase" Abby scolded and handed him a broom as her nose scrunched up at the dirt around Chase's shoes. He swiftly swept the dirt into the dustpan and gave them back to Abby before sitting next to Bella at the kitchen table. He leaned into her to look over her shoulder. His finger reached over and pushed lightly over the trigonometry problem.

"You use Sin for that, not Cos"

"Oh" Bella plopped her open trig book on her lap and flipped the pages rapidly before looking back at the problem and changing her answer "Thanks" her nose scrunched up as she took the sight of him in.

"You're going to change right?"

Chase rolled his eyes "No, I'm going to school with a ripped and bloody shirt"

Bella smirked at his sarcasm "There's the Chase we all know and love"

He stuck his tongue out at her childishly and flicked her nose as he passed by her towards the stairs.

"Ow!" she gasped and clutched her nose "That hurt!"

"So weak" his voice sounded throughout the house as he laughed.

"Whatever" Bella huffed and wrote down the last problem before shutting her book and grabbing an apple off of the centerpiece "Where's Shay?" she asked curiously when she didn't see her sister.

A soft _thump_ made Bella look towards the kitchen window where Shay now stood.

"Here" the blonde smiled and raced up stairs. Clothes could be heard being thrown all over Shay's room as she tried to find something to wear. Chase's shower turned on and his voice echoed in Abby and Bella's ears when he started singing. Shay's off tune soon joined his from her separate bathroom.

"Shut Up Shay!, you can't sing!" Chase told her from across the house. Shay's singing stopped for a second before she started singing louder than before.

The half-vampire rolled her chocolate brown eyes before turning to look at Abby.

"What are you doing today Abbs?"

Abby threw the sponge she'd been using to scrub down the sink into the soapy water, her slender frame lowered itself to sit next to Bella and her long fingers picked up the only orange in the centerpiece and started peeling the bright orange skin off.

"The hospital called me in so I'll be working for half the day then I'm getting that weird sound coming from the car checked"

"I thought Chase fixed it" Bella said as she curiously watched Abby peel the orange they both knew she wouldn't be able to eat. The light specks of citrus that sprinkled out of the orange as the skin was pulled back made Abby lean forward subconsciously and smell it's sweetness. Her nose crinkled up in distaste, but her eyes showed her love of the fruit.

"He did" Abby nodded "But it started up again and I want to get a mechanic to look at it anyway, just to make sure, if he cant find anything I'll get Chase to fix it again" she shrugged and pushed away all of the orange skin pieces and held the orange encased in the thin off white film. Her eyes raked over the orange and a look of longing passed over her features before she caught Bella looking and smiled.

"Oranges use to be my favorite fruit" she reminded Bella. Abby placed the orange in front of Bella "For you, my dear" she smiled and stood. Her hands swept across the table, collecting all of the orange skin pieces and moving away from the table. Her fingers lightly running through Bella's hair as she passed.

"Oh shoot!" Abby exclaimed when she checked the time on top of the stove "I have a client in an hour. I have to go" she told Bella "If you need anything call me. Get your brother and sister to school before they're late" Her heels clicked against the marble as she pulled on her coat and walked over to her purse and keys. The dark brown bang she'd just gotten cut swept over her eyes before she pushed it away and kissed Bella's forehead "Have a good day sweetheart"

"You too Abbs" Bella replied and looked at the time as the door slammed shut.

The brunette sighed and pulled the orange open lightly, her apple lay forgotten on her trig book.

She hadn't noticed how long she'd been sitting there, but suddenly Shay was shaking her shoulder lightly.

"Bella!" her curls swung around her face "Get up! We're going to be late!" she called as she swung her bag over her shoulder and walked outside.

"Right" Bella whispered and gathered her books and her coat. Ruffling through her pockets for her car keys the door shut behind her.

---

**With Chase**

----

Mr. Banner's voice droned on and on in monotone. I could feel Eliza Kent's gaze on me for the past thirty-three minutes. She seemed to be struggling with herself. Her voice softly argued with her mind, too low for a human to hear. My name slipped through her lips and a soft 'Do it Eliza, c'mon, you can do it' came from her a little louder than before. I watched her from the corner of my eye as her warm hand gripped my forearm and tightened over it with new found confidence.

"Chase" she called softly

"Yes?" I asked looking at her briefly before looking back at our A.P. Bio teacher. Wondering how she couldn't feel the coldness of my skin through my thin shirt sleeve.

"Um…I…I" she stumbled through her words as little sweat beads started to form on her upper brow.

"Ms. Kent!" Mr. Banner called from the front of the class. His eyes showed annoyance at her lack of attention "I would appreciate you paying attention in my class, and I also think Mr. Swan would like his forearm back"

"Oh!" Eliza gasped as she ripped her hand from my forearm as if she'd been burnt. A few giggles and snickers where heard throughout the classroom as her whole face reddened in embarrassment, reminding me of Bella.

"Alright, Alright, calm down. Pay attention!" Mr. Banner called out and everyone turned once again to listen. His voice took on the monotonous tone again and suddenly I was pulled into a vision.

-

_The hair at the back of my neck prickled with the feeling that I was being watched. Being watched at Forks High, population 360, was not surprising and Shay, Bella and I kind of got use to it. Shay and I more so than Bella. Now , though. It felt different. The eyes glaring into the back of my head felt foreign. Something about the shiver that I felt run up my spine made me stop in the middle of the busy hallway. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Letting my shoulders fall as I tried to recognize the new smells mixed in with the student body, I froze. Too sweet. To sweet to be human. I didn't turn to look how many, my guess was three. Instead of acknowledging them I whispered "Lavatory" too low for humans to hear and cut across a few freshmen and swung open the bathroom door. I dropped my books and book bag on the floor. The window at the end of the bathroom circulated the cold, fresh, dewy air of the rainy town. I went over and looked out onto the street as the door opened behind me and shut a second later, leaving three vampires standing behind me. I turned to look at them. All men, there was a big burly looking one that would've intimidated any vampire who hadn't spent years fighting with newborns like I had. The younger looking one lifted his bronze eyebrow. _

"_Newborns?" he asked curiously and I saw the blonde shoot him a glance before they all settled their gaze back on me._

_I rose my own eyebrow and immediately the guard on my mind went up. A mind reader. His eyes, identical to mine, narrowed as if wondering what I was trying to hide. I wondered that myself._

"_Who are you?" the blonde asked and I instantly disliked him and not because of his southern accent. Something told me we wouldn't be getting along for a while._

"_You're in my town. Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I asked as the late bell to fourth period rang. We ignored it._

"_We just moved back" The burly man informed "So really, you're the one who has to answer"_

"_So have we" I told him "Who are you?"_

"_Emmett" the big one introduced "This is Jasper" he nodded towards the blonde "And Edward" he clapped the bronze haired one on his shoulder "We make up a little less than half of The Cullen's"_

_My back straightened as I stiffened "Cullen's" I whispered and looked at the bronze haired one. A memory of a windy Chicago day ran through my head. Watching Dr. Cullen a tall blonde vampire walk towards the hospital in a hurry while sitting next to Bella at the restaurant across the street. We had been checking up on this 'Doctor' that had been treating Elizabeth and Edward Masen. I rubbed my face. No this couldn't be happening._

"_Shit" I cursed "How many of you?" I asked even though I already knew how many. Bella had told me it was about seven of them last time she'd checked. She hasn't checked up on Masen in a few years though, seeing as I never saw the Volturi coming any time soon. So there might be more._

"_Seven" Edward replied as he shot Jasper a wary glance. I looked at Jasper and saw his eyebrows furrow. He looked familiar._

_I shook my head as I remembered Shay and Bella._

"_How about you?" Jasper asked_

"_Three vampires" I successfully left Bella out._

"_We should meet. To talk about a few things, considering we're both staying in Forks" Emmett suggested_

_I growled before laughing "No, you living in Forks with us, isn't going to work. I'm not having you anywhere near our family"_

_Emmett hissed and stepped forward "Whose going to stop us?"_

_I could feel my eyes turn black with rage as I stepped up to him. He looked surprised, but instantly recovered. Looked like muscle man hadn't had a good fight in a few years._

"_I'm not one to back down" I hissed…_

_-_

I felt a rush as I blinked and looked at the empty Biology classroom. The halls sounded empty, so I assume I'd been sitting in this seat for at least twenty minutes after the lunch bell rang.

"Chase!" Mr. Banner's surprised voice echoed through the room. He walked out of the backroom with a box of microscopes, setting one on each lab table "Have you been here for long?, need any help on anything?" he asked pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"No sir, Um…I guess I was just daydreaming. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Uh, sure" he said as I walked out of the classroom. I looked both ways as the lunch room doors came into view. Noting that no one was in the hallway I ran at my full speed and yanked the door open calmly. A few heads turned to stare as I walked around the round tables and set myself down at our usual table. Bella smiled at me and picked at her salad before dropping her spork in it and eating her apple instead. Shay walked over with a tray full of food she wouldn't be able to digest and sat down next to Bella. My eyes shifted to look outside of the wall of windows right next to our table.

"We have a problem"

-

**AN: ****Review!!! Do you like it?**

**-Krunior-Rogan-Always**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****If I owned Twilight, I wouldn't be writing on Fan Fiction, I'd be writing another part to the Saga.**

**AN: ****I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I updated now!! Hopefully you all are not too mad!. Read and Review please!**

-

-

_Head down, as I watch my feet take turns hitting the ground._

_Eyes shut, I find myself in love racing the Earth_

_And I'm soaked in your love, oh_

_And love was right in my path, in my grasp_

_And me and you belong_

_I wanna run (run), Smash into you_

_I wanna run (run), Smash into you_

_Ears closed, what I hear no one else has to know._

_Cause I know in what we have is worth first place in gold_

_And I'm soaked in your love, ah_

_And love was right in my path, in my grasp_

_And me and you belong_

_-_**Smash Into You by Beyonce**

-

The speedometer needle jerked from the standard thirty to seventy making the sapphire Nissan Murano's wheels screech against the asphalt. Flashes of green and brown blended together outside of the window making everything blur.

"Shit!" slipped through Abby's lips involuntarily as she shut her cell phone. Her hand lifted up to her mouth as her eyes widened "I'm sorry God" she whispered as her eyes shot upward towards the sky. Her eyes widened again as the red and blue flashing lights caught the corner of her eye when it reflected off of the rearview mirror. "Double shit!" she cursed again and the palm of her hand slapped her forehead as she rolled her eyes and looked upwards again "I really need to go to church" she whispered before studying the car behind her, a pearl white, gold, and blue cruiser with the word 'Sheriff' stamped along the side doors. "Crap!" she hissed as her foot eased onto the brake pedal and the car came to a stop, the cruiser sliding right behind the Nissan. Abby watched as a man decked out in aviators and a navy blue police uniform stepped out of the cruiser. His eyes seemed to scan the area before landing on her car, his hand lay over the gun latched onto his hip as he walked towards the car.

Abby's window rolled down when the officer stood next to her door and immediately his scent overwhelmed her.

"Ma'am" he greeted when he reached her "I'm Sheriff Swan"

"Right" Abby smiled "I heard there was a new Sheriff in town" internally her mind worked itself over when it heard the last name. Abby shook her head _'Coincidence'_

He shot her a smile before his face hardened when he realized he was on the job. "Do you know how fast you were going?" he asked

"Faster than the speed limit?" she asked bashfully

The sheriff grinned and his hand dropped from his gun as he leaned his forearm on the edge of her window.

"About forty over the speed limit. You where going 70 on a 30 street. What's the rush?"

Abby sighed and waved her phone at him "My kids need me at home"

He nodded understandably "Frantic phone call?" he asked and slid his aviators off and pocketed it. His eyes locked on Abby's. She stared into the swirls of chocolate that looked into her butterscotch gaze as if he was seeing her soul. She nodded in answer to his question, not having the voice to speak to the beautiful man standing in front of her. Her breath hitched as she saw his biceps bulge under the navy uniform as his strong hands cupped the back of his neck. His heart rate sped up and Abby knew without a doubt that if her heart could beat it would be beating twice as rapidly as his. A car passed them, breaking their gazes as the sheriff cleared his throat.

"Uh" he started "Well" he gave her a small smile and lightly blushed making Abby lower her eyes and smile "If you'd just pull out your license and registration for me, you'll be on your way to your kids in no time" he told her and his voice saddened at the end of his sentence before he cleared his throat again and slid his aviators back on. Abby leaned over the console and popped the glove compartment open before reaching in and pulling out her registration. She slid her license and registration into his hand and pulled her hand back quickly as an electric shock spread up her fingertips and right to her dead heart when her pale skin touched his smooth tan fingertips. Behind his sunglasses his eyes lingered on her bare ring finger before he walked back to his cruiser.

Abby hit her forehead on the steering wheel accidentally hitting the horn. The sheriff stopped abruptly and looked towards her car in wonder before shaking his head and opening the cruiser's door.

"Oh my God" Abby whispered and sighed as she looked over her shoulder , her eyes zeroing in on Sheriff Swan's butt.

"Jeez, Abby. What is wrong with you today?" she sighed as he got into his car.

A few minutes went by and Abby, lost in her thoughts, jumped when the Sheriff cleared his throat.

"Sorry I scared you" he smiled sexily, in Abby's opinion.

"No, it's fine" she smiled and took her information back.

"So, I'm letting you off with a warning since it's your first offense. Drive home Safe Mrs. Erwin"

Abby's eyebrows scrunched up as he said Chase's real last name. She mentally slapped herself as she remembered why exactly she wasn't using her own last name.

"Oh" she gasped "I've never been married" he mouth moved at it's own accord and she resisted slapping herself again. She lifted her eyes to meet his amused and satisfied brown ones as he once again slipped his aviators off.

"Just being nosey" he smirked "Your kids are…" he trailed off

"Adopted" Abby smiled " My sister's children, Chase and Bella have been living with me since she died eleven years ago, Shay was put up for adoption when she was seven, she's been with me for ten years now"

"Sorry for your loss" he replied sympathetically and Abby waved it off.

"Lorena and I had different mothers, she most likely never knew of me before she died"

He nodded "So your kids are teenagers then?"

"Chase just turned 18, Bella and Shay are 17"

"Not names I recognize, which is a good thing"

"They're all very dedicated to their education, all three are in advanced classes" Abby smiled fondly

"You must be proud"

"Very" she nodded and noted that his hands fidgeted before his gaze met hers again.

He sighed and cupped the back of his neck again "So…I-I hope I'm not being too forward but…I was wondering If-if-"

"Yes?" Abby said breathily much like a 15 year old teenager. Hopefully Chase hadn't had a vision of her actions.

The chief stood up straighter with new found confidence "If you would like to-"

He was interrupted by Abby's phone ringing loudly. Shay hissed too low for him to hear and snatched her phone up.

"Hello?…yeah sweetie, I'm on my way. Hold on a sec" She turned towards Chief Swan and saw his crestfallen face "I promise not to speed Mr. Swan, hopefully I'll see you around" she smiled brightly and his face brightened at the idea.

"Have a good day Ms. Erwin"

"_Hello!?"_ Bella's voice resounded throughout the car

Chief Swan flinched at her sharp voice.

"Isabella, really!" Abby scolded "I'll be home in ten minutes"

"Have a safe drive" he tapped her door lightly and walked to his cruiser.

-

-

**Shay's P.O.V.**

**-**

I pulled my feet underneath me as I plopped myself on the couch next to Chase. I lasted a total of five seconds before trying to look for something to do in my boredom as we waited for Abby to get here. Finally, deciding on annoying Chase, my favorite pastime.

I stared at my brothers blank face, mentally flipping the pages of the 'Ways To Annoy Chase' book my mind always kept handy. His mood was his usual 'I don't give a shit mood' which made up my mind on which page of the book I'd use.

I smiled and twirled my curl around my finger and tapped my chin lightly. "My favorite president was Jefferson Davis" I heard Bella stop her pacing in the kitchen and choke as she laughed.

Chase turned his head slowly as his eyes grew dark in anger _Score!, now let's take it a little further_.

"He wasn't a real president" he growled

"My momma said he was the 16th president" I told him with a smirk

Chase growled loudly "Abraham Lincoln was the president!, Jefferson was assigned to the Confederate States of America, which wasn't a real nation you idiot. He was a fake, a phony!"

"He ruled" I smiled "I don't know why your defending Lincoln, If it wasn't for him you wouldn't have been fighting for the Union and you wouldn't be a vampire. In fact you'd be ten feet under and pure dust by now" I said

Chase hissed in anger. "Lincoln was a great man-"

"You never met him" I kept pressing his buttons

"I met him just before I marched with the Union!" he seethed "Stupid country bumpkin"

"Yellow-Bellied Yankee!" I screeched in retaliation

"You weren't even born when this happened!….you're mother wasn't even born!, why are you even bringing this up!?" Chase wondered and I slapped my hands over my mouth as my shoulders bounced with the force of my giggles.

Chase rolled his eyes and sat down on the empty seat next to me.

The front door opened and closed before Abby appeared in front of us as Bella came in to the living room.

"What's going on?" Abby asked as she made sure all of us where fine. Apparently Bella hadn't told her about Chase's vision.

"Chase had a vision" I told her and her eyes narrowed "Not just any vision"

"They're coming here" Bella whispered and looked out of the window.

"The Volturi?" she gasped

"No, thank god, no. The Cullen's"

Abby threw her purse on the couch and walked over to the framed pictures of us. Her finger traced over the corner of the frame.

"We're not moving" she whispered and instantly our gazes locked on Bella as she stiffened. Bella grasped the set of gold and red curtains Abby had put up last night and closed them, almost breaking the golden rod holding them up. Slowly Bella turned to stare at Abby. I saw Chase move to get up, but Abby stopped him by shooting him a warning glance.

"We have to" my sister told her calmly.

"Bella, are you planning to move us around the world every time the Cullen's move anywhere near us?" Abby shook her head "If you haven't noticed, it's not working anymore. Every time we move to another place it takes them less and less to find us. I know you're trying to protect him, but sweetheart, he's a vampire, just like us" she motioned to herself, Chase and I. "He can take care of himself"

Bella shook her head "You don't know how powerful Renee and Julian are. "Our scents, if they are too close to each other and mix together, then their tracker, Demetri, he'll find both of us faster"

"It's not possible for them to find you like that, Is it Shay?" Abby asked, Bella shook her head, somehow, already knowing my answer.

I stared at the closed curtains and thought back to my years with the Volturi

_Flashback_

_I ran faster, trying to catch up to Demetri as his brown jacket disappeared around a bend. I was going so fast I barely noticed he had stopped until I ran into him. My ass hit the ground so hard the tree Demetri leaned against shook. His ruby eyes met mine and a smirk played at his lips before he helped me up to my feet._

"_Why did you stop?" I asked and pulled out leaves from my hair. The wind was picking up wafting the scent we'd been trying to catch through my nose. It was stronger, a little different, but stronger, and it mixed with two other equally strong scents. "He went east" I went to follow the scent, but Demetri's strong grip stopped me._

"_The scent" he replied in his Italian accent "Stronger now isn't it?, easier to track?, a little different, but really similar?" he asked and nodded to the east " One single vampire smells like any other vampire to you, to us, only slightly different. Because our scents only become extremely distinct if we meet up with our mates. That's why tracking mated vampires is easier. It's also much more dangerous. A mate will protect their mate no matter what. That scent we've been tracking, just got stronger because the guy met up with his mate. He also met up with two other mated couples. We stand no chance. They know we're out here. They're scared because we're the guards of the Volturi. But sometimes, even us guards have fears of our own. We'd only be able to defeat them all if the rest of the guard come with us." he pulled the final leaf out of my hair and turned south "Let's go back"_

"_You're just letting them defy the Volturi like that?" I asked appalled _

_He tapped his chin thoughtfully "Hmm" he sighed "Let me think, get myself turned into ashes that sparkle in the sunlight, or come back with Jane and Alec?" he scoffed "I'll take the last one" he turned "If you want to try and defeat them, I'll tell Aro you'll be late for dinner" he chuckled and ran towards Volterra. I sighed and ran quietly after him._

_- __End Flashback_

"It _is_ possible" I replied and turned to stare at Bella "If he's your mate" Bella would only know that piece of information Demetri had told me if she'd found out he was her mate and she asked. "Have something to tell us Bella?" I asked and noticed Chase nod when she looked at him with questioning eyes.

"I can't believe this" I hissed and pointed at Chase "He knew and we didn't"

"He can't be your mate Bella, How can you think that?" Abby shook her head "You've never met him"

"If someone's your mate, that person smells incredibly different to you Abby. Trust me, he's been my mate since I held him as a baby" Bella sighed and plopped down on the couch "Mating is to us, what imprinting is to wolves. They only imprint once, we only mate once. The difference is that our kind have the choice to be with or without our mate, though we will always have the urge to protect them. It's not difficult until you have an emotional connection with that person" Bella gripped the edge of the couch. "You all wouldn't understand, because none of you have mated. If any of you would have, then you'd understand why I can't let them get close to us" she sighed "I'm asking all of you to please, please accept my decision to move. I'm not leaving here without any of you. You're my family. Abby you're my mother, for all intents and purposes. Chase you're my best friend, and Shay you're my sister. Something I thought I'd never have. I can't leave any of you"

Chase cupped Bella's cheek "We'll leave" he told her.

"We can't" Abby said and gripped at her hair.

"Abby, please" Bella begged

"No listen to me, they're just going to keep finding us. Bella, we can work together with the Cullen's to stop Renee and Julian, we have to"

"Why can't we just leave!?" Bella screamed "You don't understand, I can't just let them find him!"

Abby dry sobbed into her hands. Any time any of us got into arguments, she'd dry sob.

"Abby, tell them" Chase told her and I furrowed my eyebrows before standing to comfort Abby.

"Tell us what?" I asked

"God" Abby whispered and looked up at the mantle, back to our pictures "It was like-" she sighed and her eyes glazed over in love and adoration "It was like love at first sight"

"Fuck my life" Bella groaned "Fuck Abby!, now!?" Bella shrieked and dug her fingers into her scalp "When are they coming?"

"It looked like a thunderstorm was going on, the only t-storm we have coming up, that I can see, is in two weeks"

"We're going to think about this" Bella sighed and got up "We'll think this over for a few days" she said and gripped Abby's shoulder in passing before she went for a run.

"I think I'm missing something" I said

"Abby found her mate" Chase replied

**- **

**-End Shay P.O.V.**

**-**

**An:** Next Chapter is probably a little of Edward P.O.V. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-**Krunior-Rogan-Always**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the Twilight characters I only play with them.

-

_There's an animal inside of all of us_

_It either must be tamed_

_Or it must be set free_

-Unknown

-

-

_I've done my part_

_I don't have a prayer if_

_There is no charity in your heart_

_Couldn't you spare me?_

_I've done my part_

-**Devil In Me **by Kate Voegele

-

**-Edward P.O.V.-**

**-  
**

My eyes strained against the unbelievably bright light as I looked up before I turned away as I felt eyes starring at me in wonder.

"What?" I asked and turned to run back to the house, hearing Alice's footsteps right behind me.

"Nothing"

"You're lying to me" I chuckled "Alice, you more than anyone else know you can't lie to me" I slowed to a stop and waited a second before she did too. I felt my shoes hit the damp soil softly and saw the house come into view. My head shook to it's own accord and I let her lie slip.

"So are you happy Jasper's back from the Denali's?" I knew they where having some tough times, but it was Alice and Jasper. They always worked it out. Of course Jasper's new found secrecy and introverted attitude was catching everyone off guard and it was starting to make Alice nervous about their marriage.

Alice sighed and looked up at me.

_He's still a little weird._

She showed me the talk they had yesterday that had not ended well.

"I think it's just his lust" I leaned against a nearby tree thinking it better to finish this conversation where no one could hear us. Her eyes hardened and she starred beyond the sunset.

_What do you know that I don't Edward?_

Her thoughts actually hissed at me and I couldn't help the surprised look on my face.

"I meant blood lust. I-You can't possibly think- no" I gasped and she starred at me blankly "Alice. Jasper wouldn't do that to you. He wouldn't cheat on you" I placed a reassuring hand over her small shoulder.

"I know he wouldn't, the question is…" she sighed and looked at the house before closing her eyes.

_Does he want to? _She gave me one final glance and walked towards the house silently.

I couldn't seem to lift my jaw for a second before I ran to catch up with her.

"Alice" I caught her attention as she turned to face me with eyes that would shed a million tears if they could. I opened my arms and let her walk into them and push her cheek against my chest. "Ali" I kissed my little sisters head "Everything is going to be fine. You know Jazz wouldn't do that to you and you know he doesn't want to. I just think that with his slip up he's just in a mood. Maybe he needs a change of scene, take a vacation or something. He loves you, you two will be fine" I told her softly and gave her a little squeeze before we let go and walked into the house.

-

"I was wondering what was taking you two" Esme smiled at Alice and I. Her smile faltered as Alice walked blankly to the piano room, locking herself inside. Her small sob broke through the momentary silence that surrounded the house. Esme sighed and turned to me.

"Would you…" _Go check on Jasper for me_ she finished in thought. Her eyes shot towards the stairs worriedly.

"Sure" I agreed and squeezed her hand when she clutched mine.

I climbed up the stairs silently, shooting a glance at the piano room before it disappeared from my sight. My eyes adjusted quickly to the dark hallway. Slowly I walked towards the room on the far right. I knocked lightly.

_You're going to come in anyway. Why bother knocking?_ Jasper thought

Twisting the knob open I was enveloped in the dim lighting of Jasper's bedside lamp. He sat on the large king sized bed with a pen and notebook in his hands.

"Jasper…" I ran my hand through my hair. _Why do I always have to be the one to check on him. I never have anything to say._ I thought to myself. He sighed and leaned against the headboard. The whole house quieted, Jasper and I both knew the family was listening.

"What's going on with you Brother?" I asked

He turned towards the window examining the tree just outside of it. "You know" he whispered finally

I cringed as the images of his slip replayed in his head and in mine. I felt the pain he felt from his victim and his self-disgust. Nothing could block out his regret, his self-loathing, or the image.

-_**Jasper's Flashback/Image In Jazz P.O.V.**__-_

_I laughed at Alice's careless and childlike dances whose footsteps echoed through the dark empty forest. The wind sent millions of crumpled leaves up into the air and carried them away._

"_Come on Jazz, dance with me!" she squealed and pulled my hands with her tiny ones into the small clearing. I brought my hand to her waist and the other held firmly into her palm._

"_Stop" I hissed playfully when I noticed I wasn't the one leading "I'm the man, I lead"_

_She giggled and her eyes twinkled up into mine. Her toes carried her up to my chin and her hands grasped onto my shoulders helping her lift herself up to kiss the tip of my nose. I smiled at her warmly and my lips found hers before her dark amber eyes disappeared behind her lids and I let mine do the same. Her hands pushed my chest away a centimeter when we pulled apart before immediately pulling the collar of my jacket towards her._

"_I love you cowboy" her lips whispered and her sweet breath shot into my face. My hands gripped her waist when her back met the tree._

"_Love you too baby" I whispered and leaned down. My lips grazed hers before I dropped her like the burning sun had just dug itself into my flesh. My knees hit the ground and my fists pounded into the dirt._

"_Jasper!" Alice's shout was barely audible as my head snapped to the east and my eyes rolled to the back of my head at the deliciously wonderful empowering smell. The smell no vampire in their right mind could ever resist. The one I'd fought so hard against. I could almost touch the smooth skin over the innocent girls only a few hundred feet away. Could feel the skin rip open with my teeth as the knife being held to their throat. The blood so sweet it made me sick, but unable to resist their sweet copper taste and the knowledge that the prey only stood a few steps away…and I was the predator. My ears couldn't hear Alice's pleas, couldn't hear the screams as the girls tried desperately to escape their fate. The emotions stabbing at my heart when I broke off the blonde's neck wouldn't register to this wild animal I could no longer control. The only thing that would was the copper sweet delicacy seeping through my mouth and running softly down my pale white chin. Alice's sobs echoed through the night, but I didn't care, I spent so much time keeping myself from hurting these tasteful creatures that I deserved a prize. And here…tonight it arrived. My lips sucked the last of the girl and I threw her over to the drained and dead brunette. My tongue slipped out and ran over my lips. I could feel someone watching me and the horror and disappointment coming off of them made me turn away, she let out a scared whimper and I rose my blood red eyes into her dark amber already knowing things between us changed in that second of my lost control. My back faced her again and I ran into the woods, trying to find another sweet taste that would quench my thirst and desire…finding none in the useless animals and I lost control again._

_-__**End Flashback-**_

"Jasper…I…We slip up. It's our nature. No one blames you" I tried for the tenth time to explain to him that he couldn't help it.

"I get that Edward. I know we slip up. I know it's our-" he chocked on his words "_our_ nature" frustration pushed itself outwards before he quickly reigned it back in. "It doesn't change the fact that I feel disappointed in myself. That I hate myself. And everyone else does too"

"No one hates you"

"Oh yeah?" he asked sarcastically and images of Alice's disgusted face flew from Jasper's thoughts to mine. Her lip curled up in pure hate and disgust. Disappointment.

I let my gaze fall to my lap.

"She hates me" he whispered, his voice breaking. "I'm a monster, I know. But I never thought I'd lose her love"

"But you haven't Jasper"

"I have"

"then why is she worried?. That you'd cheat on her, leave her? Why is she feeling so neglected and unloved? Why won't you even look at her?"

"That's what she may be throwing at you. But they are lies Edward" he hissed "She wants you to feel bad for her, she always has to be the victim. But you can't feel her hate. She can fool with her own thoughts, but not her emotions"

"She's only confused, this is a lot for her" I tried to reason

"For _her_?" he laughed sarcastically "I had to watch with my own eyes as I took those girls lives. I felt how they felt. 'm the one that couldn't stop myself" he stood up and walked towards the window "I thought, I was doing well. That I'd finally gotten hold of the thirst. That I could resist. That I could _at least_ pull back. That I had _changed_ for the better" he shook his head "But I'm the same monster I was before. When I was with Maria. Only it's worse now. Because I didn't give a fuck about the newborns emotions, but now, this time" he gulped "I just didn't care about their emotions"

His voice echoed throughout the silent house, followed by a dry sob from the piano room.

"Please" he begged "Let me be for a few minutes"

"Jasper-"

"Edward, I've lost myself, my wife and it's a miracle I haven't lost my family after what I just revealed. Please. Just go" he opened the balcony doors and stepped outside.

I slowly stood and walked out of his room, shutting it lightly before descending the stairs.

"The living room sweetheart" Esme called making his turn the corner and walk towards one of the couches and sitting across from Emmett and Rosalie.

Carlisle paced in front of the fireplace. His doctor's coat slung over a chair to my right.

"Carlisle" Esme got his attention and nodded.

"Esme and I have agreed that a change in location, may be good for the family. To start fresh" he traced a finger over the picture of Alice and Jasper that sat on top of the fireplace mantle. "I don't think Waterbury is the place for us" he sighed and walked over to put an arm around Esme. "We're thinking about a small town called Forks in Washington. Just a few hours from Seattle"

"You can't be serious?" Rosalie wailed "Seattle?" she cried "That's rainier than here!, my hair will frizz up!"

"God forbid _that_ happens, You're a vampire for God's sake" Carlisle whispered lowly. I cracked a smile and Emmett broke out into a grin. Jasper lightly chuckled from upstairs and Esme slapped Carlisle stomach lightly.

Rosalie huffed and shot his daggers as the air settled into seriousness once again.

"If you want to suggest another place, please do. This is a family decision. But do so quickly. We'll be leaving in a week or two" he informed and sighed and his eyes shot upwards towards the room on the far right of the second floor hallway before shooting to Rosalie.

"Please don't make a big deal Rosalie" he begged and walked towards his study, Esme on his heels.

"So" Emmett broke the silence "Forks"

"We're not moving to Washington!" Rosalie hissed and rushed to their room.

"Right" he sighed and smiled as we heard Rosalie's laptop startup in the room.

"We're falling a part aren't we?" I asked calmly. Talking about our family.

Emmett leaned back and swung his arms over the back of the couch as we turned to look at the fire.

"Pretty Much" he sighed.

-

- **End Edward P.O.V.-**

-

-

Chase shot up from his spot on the armchair and touched his temple. His eyes squinted before re-adjusting to the living room's light. Abby who had been curled up on the couch, reading Pride and Prejudice stopped her reading and focused on Chase.

"What is it Chase?" she asked curiously.

He sighed and turned towards his mother "They're coming sooner than expected, we won't have time to pack up and leave unless we start now"

"When?"

"A week" Chase shook his head "I'll tell Bella" he pulled out his cell phone "I want to get to her before they get far enough to lose signal"

"No!" Abby cried and took his cell phone "No, we can't tell Bella" she growled out.

-

-

**AN:** I know, I know it's short! I'm sorry! I have a lot of school work so I wont be updating as often. Sad. And PLEASE Review!, they make me write faster and better chapters, longer too.

-Krunior-Rogan-Always


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****I own this story a phone and my beloved computer, sadly Twilight Is NOT mine and neither is Taylor Lautner (insert pout).**

**AN: ****I know I haven't reviewed in a while I'M SORRY. Anyway this chapter is kind of short hope you all don't mind. I've been in quite a lack of inspiration and writer's block so it's a wonder how I got out of it. I'm working on an add on to my other story Can't Be A Bestie about Nessie and Jake. It's a song fic but I'll add on to it. Anyway Jacob will definitely be in the story, I have BIG plans for my Jakey-Bear. So On with the story!**

**

* * *

**

_I never knew_

_I never knew that everything was falling through_

_That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue_

_To turn and run when all I needed was the truth_

_But that's how it's got to be_

_**-Over My Head (Cable Car) By The Fray**_

**-Volterra, Italy**

The tapping of her bright red colored nails against the desk didn't falter as the doors to her office in the upper level of the castle swung open to reveal Santiago.

"Demetri and Felix Mistress, as you requested" She didn't turn from the window to great or acknowledge any of them until a few moments passed before she hmm'd. Santiago shut the door as Felix and Demetri walked into the office and sat in the two chairs in front of the desk. Her fingers still tapped on the wooden desk. Slowly driving both male vampires crazy. She stopped and slowly turned her chair to face them. Her red eyes gleamed with held back anger and both resisted the urge to flinch.

"Renee" Felix started "looking lovely as always"

She merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"I sent you two to find my daughter a week ago" She pondered before turning her glare towards them "Didn't I?" she inquired rhetorically

"Ye-"

"Apparently you don't know when to shut up" she told Demetri who sunk back into his chair and shot Felix a worried look.

"I sent you out a week ago. The _best _trackers aren't you?" She mocked as she rose to walk around the desk so she sat in front of them "So where the hell is she?"

Felix and Demetri glanced at each other before Felix sat foreword and cleared his throat "We don't know"

"You don't… _Know_" she finished and smirked evilly as she leaned foreword and looked into Felix's eyes before whispering "I think you do" she leaned away and smiled as Felix's breath caught in his throat. she stood and walked around to the back of his chair and gripped Felix's shoulders.

"I seem to remember" she squeezed his shoulders "That you and Bella were very good friends in the past Felix. But that **couldn't **be the reason you 'don't know' now is it?" She dug her fingers through his clothes and deep into his skin as he gasped.

She moved to place her hands over Demetri's shoulders before massaging them.

"And another reason for not finding my daughter and her coven would be a coven member of hers, a Ms. Georgina Shayana Harken wouldn't it Demetri?" she laughed into his ear "Because we all know that a guard running away from the Volturi would be the hugest mistake _anyone_ could _ever _make" Renee gripped his jaw with one hand as the other went around his head and she twisted, his neck coming off with a pop as his blinking agony filled eyes looked at her and he cried out in pain. She smiled at his head and patted his shoulder as she constrained his arms with a wave of her hand when they tried to pry his head out of her hands. She looked towards a shocked Felix and shoved Demetri's head at him. She bent so her face was level with both of theirs.

"If you two don't bring my daughter to me as soon as you find her" she started in the sweetest sugar coated voice she'd ever used "Consequences could be" she giggled "Fatal" she finished with her eyes lighting up as she outstretched her arm towards the door and pulled her arm back making the door open before she walked back around the desk and sat in her chair.

"Felix. Kindly re-attach Demetri's head to his body"

After a second of silence Renee whipped around and her eyes burned burgundy in anger as she growled "Why are you still here?" she turned to a now re-attached Demetri "And Mr. Falconnette Don't forget about you're other assignment. Don't forget about Edward Masen"

Demetri nodded and walked out behind Felix.

"I've already reminded them Darling., I'm sure they won't forget our little _discussion_" Julian replied from the open doorway. He grinned at the two members of the guard as they passed him and walked out of sight to follow orders. "Though I must admit your approach was much better" he told her and smirked at her when he sat on the chair previously occupied by Felix. Renee smiled at him and continued to tap her fingers against the wooden table as they talked.

**-Forks, Washington**

"What do you mean we _can't_ tell Bella?" Chase asked shocked at her statement.

"Chase" Abby sighed "Do you really want to keep moving from place to place because Bella won't let that boy fight his own battle?"

"Look Abby-"

"No! I am done moving from place to place because Bella can't face this boy. We aren't going to tell Bella. Do you understand me Chase Jacob Erwin?"

Chase growled and walked up to her.

"Let's get one thing straight" he hissed out "For all intents and purposes you are our mother and I get how that would give you the false hope of some kind of power you believe you might have over us so let me clear things up for you right now. Bella calls the shots. She always has. That's how it works in Covens. The strongest member calls the shots and before you interrupt me yes, she is the strongest. There are a lot of things you don't know Abigail and some of them you wont ever know, but one thing that should always be clear in your head is that Bella is our leader. A coven isn't about feelings its about survival and the strength in numbers. When it comes to Vampire business Bella's the boss and you're just a number. Just like me. Just like Shay. We know that and you should too. Family business isn't even a problem in most covens so when it comes to that sort of thing, that's when you can stand up and tell us what house is big enough for all of us and which curtains should go where. But as of right now sit down and wait for your number to be called"

Abby looked shocked at Chase. She realized that right now he wasn't her son, he wasn't anything to her. Just a coven member. So she shut up and sat on her chair to let everything he'd just said sink in.

A throat cleared and Abby and Chase turned to see Bella with her arms crossed over her chest with Shay behind her staring in awe of Chase.

"Whoa" Shay whispered "Little bit Harsh" she walked around Bella to sit next to Abby. She patted Chase's chest as she passed him "Calm down Major, this ain't a confederate newborn"

Bella cleared her throat again and walked up next to Chase who had gripped the bridge of his nose.

"For the most part, what Chase said was true and you'd do well to remember that" Bella started "But I do consider your feelings in my actions and I wont hold you back from doing what you so desire" she finished and gripped Chase's shoulder. "Sit sweetheart" she told him and he sat down on the couch as she sat on the ottoman.

"What brought this whole conversation on anyway?"

Chase turned to her "They've decided to come a week earlier Abby thought it was best that we not tell you. I , as you just heard, disagreed with her"

Bella nodded "I know what I want to do, but what do you three want to do about this?"

"I think it's time for you to meet him, if not now then what?, you'll just keep moving around the globe. I don't think you've noticed Bella but it hasn't been working so far" Abby told her making Bella nod

"Ok. Shay?"

Shay plucked at her sweater "Darlin' if you feel you and Edward are safer if you stay away from him then I'll move to Antarctica and we'll build an igloo and depend on polar bears, because lets face it, killing those little penguins is where we draw the line" she looked into Bella's eyes "Or if you decide you want to join with the Cullen's and discuss things with them that'll be fine to"

Bella nodded "Chase?"

"It's all up to you Bells, I'll go or I'll stay. But I can't tell you what to do or advise you because I know your mind is already made up. I can't change your mind when it's made up even if I wanted to" he stood "I've going for a ride, Shay?" he asked and she nodded before they left Bella and Abby in the living room.

They sat there until they heard Chase start up the car and leave.

"Abby?"

"I've never seen him like that before" Abby said still in shock "It was disrespectful and unnecessary"

"It wasn't that unnecessary" Bella interrupted making Abby stare at her "I love you Abby, and don't get me wrong I'm not some power crazed person. But you telling Chase not to tell me something wasn't something you had any right to do. I think you forget sometimes that I'm much older than you are. I know more about this world then you do. I know how this works. You don't. And we all knew you needed to be reminded of that but out of respect we let it go. That respect was lost when you ordered Chase not to tell me what I needed to know. So it was very much necessary. You might not be our leader, but you are our mother" Bella explained "Something else Abby, I know that you want to become closer to Sheriff Swan and that's fine, I don't want to stop you and I'm not trying to. That's completely your business. So if I decide that I want to move, you are more then welcome to come with us or stay here and we will keep in touch. I don't want to lose you, but I wont hold you back either" Bella smiled

Abby nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry about Chase" Bella whispered

"We looked so mad" Abby replied

"He was. Chase is my brother, my best friend. I was the first person he'd talked to after years of roaming around by himself. Did you know?, we're close. He's protective" Abby nodded and smiled "He'll get over it"

"Yeah" Abby nodded and smiled as Bella kissed her cheek and went to get up.

"Bella!" she called making the half-breed turn towards her "I'm sorry. I was out of line earlier"

"Don't worry about it" Bella yawned "I'm heading to bed It's been a long day"

"Ok sweetheart"

"Night mom"

"Night honey"

* * *

**AN:**Whoa!, It's been awhile since I updated but I got inspired. REVIEW please. Reviews equals chapters and not many reviews last chapter but A LOT of alerts. So please keep pressing ALERT and FAVORITE but please REVIEW once in a while.

_**Xoxo Krunior-Rogan-Always**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Story is Mine Characters are not. Except for Chase, Abby, and Shay. I wish Paul was mine though I like his temperamental self. Yummy.

**AN: **Thank you all so much for reading but Can you guys maybe sometimes review? Please. There are so many people who subscribe to my stories and I don't mind that, but could you leave me a small review? One word review? Anything! Seriously though I have a lot of alerts on this story but only like 17 reviews. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thank You

* * *

_Never been the type to bend or budge_

_The wrong button to push,_

_No friend of Bush_

_I'm the centerpiece, you're the Maltese._

_I am a pitbull off his leash,_

_All this peace talk can cease._

_-**Square Dance By Eminem**_

._**  
**_

**Chase P.O.V.**

.

"What the fuck!" I yelled and threw the book I'd been reading across the room making it slam into the dresser. I pulled my boots on before pulling on my jacket and walking out of my room.

"Maybe we should send you to anger management" Shay told me as she came out of her room and walked down the stairs with me.

I ignored her as we reached the kitchen and went to grab my book bag and keys off the kitchen island.

"What's got you so pissy?" Bella asked before taking a bite of her cereal

"Nothing" I replied harshly and pulled my book bag over my shoulder "I'll see you at school"

Bella and Shay looked at each other in disbelief, but I didn't have time for questions.

"It's only seven!" Bella yelled just before I locked the house door and ran to my car after pushing my book bag into the trunk. My baby purred to life before I backed out of the garage and made my way to the edge of the border line, just outside of the welcome to La Push sign. I was pissed. For five days my visions where either blurry or blocked, fuzzy, and would only give me snippets of either one vision or many visions. It was life fucking alphabet soup. It took about twenty minutes to get there but when I did one of the wolves stood at the border. It was the Beta, fuck this one is temperamental. I got out of the car and walked right up to the border line.

"Tell your fucking pups to stay on your side of the damn line" I hissed He growled and stood right in front of me on his side of the line.

"We would if your kind would stay off our damn land"

"None of ours have stepped on you're fucking land"

"None of your coven. But one of your kind keeps tip-toeing around our land"

"That's none of our business. Just stay on your fucking side" I hissed making him growl.

"Asswipe" he shot

"Fuck you" I shot back as we both retreated. I climbed into my car and drove up to the Olympic mountains. I pulled my jacket off and made sure my back-up clothes where in the trunk before locking the car and making my way up to Bear Lake. Maybe a bear could calm me down.

An hour and a half later I was back in the car on my way to school. Bella was going to kill me for being late.

I pressed down the accelerator and rolled down the window, feeling the breeze as it whipped my hair back off of my forehead. I reached out of the window and felt the wind slip through my fingers. Closing my eyes for a second I breathed in the scent of nature and smiled at the human memories. Of mother and father. My little brother Christian and older sister Emma as we played around the neighborhood. Mrs. Eli, our neighbor across the street chasing us out of her yard after we'd stolen a daisy out of her garden. I smiled and opened my eyes again. My mood shattered when police lights flashed in my rearview mirror. I shot a glance to the speedometer and cursed. I was way over the speed limit. Slowing to a stop I watched as the cop stepped out of the cruiser with a hand over his gun. I smiled as I replayed a vision of Abby and him in this same situation just about a week or so ago.

"Well hello Sheriff Swan" I greeted turning on my charm.

His eyebrow rose high and he dropped his hand from his gun to pull off his aviators Abby wouldn't shut up about. "Do I know you?" he asked

I smiled wider "No but I know you. Mom can't shut up about you" I reached over and popped the glove compartment to take out the registration before turning back to him "You know, Abigail Erwin. Stopped her from speeding last week. You must remember. She isn't forgettable."

He cracked a smile, his eyes glazing over. _Dude you've got it bad_. "That she isn't" he chuckled and took my registration and license "Be right back son"

"Sure"

I rolled my eyes as my phone started ringing and Bella's name flashed across the screen.

"Hello" I greeted when I answered

"Where are you?" she hissed "You can't keep skipping school Chase!"

"Calm down Bells. I'll be there I just had to take care of something. Plus I got stopped for speeding"

"Of course you did" she sighed exasperated "And what the hell did you need to take care of early in the damn morning?"

"Somebody's pissy today" I looked into the rearview to see Sheriff Swan walking back to my car. "Look I'll tell you later, I gotta go"

"Chase!" I hung up on her as the sheriff got closer.

"I'm going to let you go on a warning this time. But if I find any of your family members speeding again-"

"You wont" I smiled as he handed me back my papers.

"You make sure of that kid" he rubbed the back of his neck and looked a little awkward as his voice fell to a whisper "Listen. I was wondering if you'd-"

"Give mom your number?" I smiled "No problem" I put the car in drive.

He smiled "Thank You I'd appreciate it" he stuttered before turning around

"Um. Sheriff?" I called out and he whipped around

"Yeah?"

I laughed at his expense "Your number?"

"Oh right. You have paper?"

"Don't worry my memory is perfect"

"856-2500"

I nodded and waved before getting my driving to school. It wasn't far I parked in the far end of the parking lot in less than three minutes. I pulled my book bag out of the trunk before making sure my baby was locked and started walking towards the doors. Something felt off. Smelled off.

.

**Bella P.O.V.**

.

We were more than halfway into third period and Chase still hadn't shown up. Three days straight he hadn't shown up and I'd managed to convince the office he was sick with a bug, but it was getting old. I looked up at Mr. Cox, my trigonometry teacher, and made sure he was distracted before pulling out my phone. Shay shot me a look across the aisle before continuing to do the assigned problems. I hit speed dial one and waited for Chase to pick up.

"Hello"

"Where are you?" I hissed too low for anyone but Shay to hear me "You can't keep skipping school Chase!"

"Calm down Bells. I'll be there I just had to take care of something. Plus I got stopped for speeding" I could just hear the smile he wore and rolled my eyes.

"Of course you did" what else could you expect from Chase. "And what the hell did you need to take care of early in the damn morning?"

"Somebody's pissy today" I growled "Look I'll tell you later, I gotta go"

"Chase!" I hissed but was cut off my the dial tone. Snapping the phone shut I picked up my discarded pen and finished my last four problems in thirteen minutes, just as the fourth period bell rang.

"You ok?" Shay asked as I stuffed my binder into my messenger bag and shoved the bag over my shoulder.

"Your brother gets on my nerves"

"Your best friend" she shot back laughing and breathed in deep before smiling "He's here"

"It's pretty freaky that you can smell him in the school like that"

"Um, tracker" she said and pointed to herself as if it explained everything. Which it sort of did.

"More like a very well trained canine"

"Screw you Bella. You can walk yourself to History"

I laughed as she sped up "We have the same class Shay"

"Whatever" I laughed before catching up to her.

.

**Chase P.O.V.**

.

I slammed the navy blue locker shut and re-adjusted my A.P. English books. The fourth period bell rang and in seconds the hallways swarmed with students bumping into each other as they tried to get to class. I stopped walking and immediately Mike Newton bumped into me and all his little friends stopped as he turned to me.

"Watch where- oh" his eyes widened at my raised eyebrow. Little punk. "Sorry Chase. Didn't see you there" he apologized and started walking to his class, faster than before. I couldn't laugh right now though. The sense of déjà vu hit me hard as the hair at the back of my neck prickled with the feeling that I was being watched. Being watched at Forks High, population 360, was not surprising and Shay, Bella and I kind of got use to it. Shay and I more so than Bella. Now though, It felt different. The eyes glaring into the back of my head felt foreign. Something about the shiver that I felt run up my spine made me stop in the middle of the busy hallway. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Letting my shoulders fall as I tried to recognize the new smells mixed in with the student body, I froze. Too sweet. To sweet to be human. I didn't turn to look how many, my guess was three. Instead of acknowledging them I whispered "Lavatory" too low for humans to hear and cut across a few freshmen and swung open the bathroom door. I dropped my books and book bag on the floor. The window at the end of the bathroom circulated the cold, fresh, dewy air of the rainy town. I went over and looked out onto the street as the door opened behind me and shut a second later, leaving three vampires standing behind me. I turned to look at them. All men, there was a big burly looking one that would've intimidated any vampire who hadn't spent years fighting with newborns like I had. The younger looking one lifted his bronze eyebrow.

"Newborns?" he asked curiously and I saw the blonde shoot him a glance before they all settled their gaze back on me.

I rose my own eyebrow and immediately the guard on my mind went up. A mind reader. His eyes, identical to mine, narrowed as if wondering what I was trying to hide. I wondered that myself.

"Who are you?" the blonde asked and I instantly disliked him and not because of his southern accent. Something told me we wouldn't be getting along for a while.

"You're in my town. Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I asked as the late bell to fourth period rang. We ignored it.

"We just moved back" The burly man informed "So really, you're the one who has to answer"

"So have we" I told him "Who are you?"

"Emmett" the big one introduced "This is Jasper" he nodded towards the blonde "And Edward" he clapped the bronze haired one on his shoulder "We make up a little less than half of The Cullen's"

My back straightened as I stiffened "Cullen's" I whispered and looked at the bronze haired one. A memory of a windy Chicago day ran through my head. Watching Dr. Cullen a tall blonde vampire walk towards the hospital in a hurry while sitting next to Bella at the restaurant across the street. We had been checking up on this 'Doctor' that had been treating Elizabeth and Edward Masen. I rubbed my face. No this couldn't be happening.

"Shit" I cursed "How many of you?" I asked even though I already knew how many. Bella had told me it was about seven of them last time she'd checked. She hasn't checked up on Masen in a few years though, seeing as I never saw the Volturi coming any time soon. So there might be more.

"Seven" Edward replied as he shot Jasper a wary glance. I looked at Jasper and saw his eyebrows furrow. He looked familiar.

I shook my head as I remembered Shay and Bella.

"How about you?" Jasper asked

"Three vampires" I successfully left Bella out.

"We should meet. To talk about a few things, considering we're both staying in Forks" Emmett suggested

I growled before laughing "No, you living in Forks with us, isn't going to work. I'm not having you anywhere near our family"

Emmett hissed and stepped forward "Whose going to stop us?"

I could feel my eyes turn black with rage as I stepped up to him. He looked surprised, but instantly recovered. Looked like muscle man hadn't had a good fight in a few years.

"I wasn't thought to back down" I hissed as my eyes glazed over just before I shut them and my fingers pressed onto my temple as snippets of a vision hit me.

_Edward slammed into a tree toppling it over before he composed himself and hissed in complete fury before launching himself forward._

_Jasper and Shay stood in a clearing smiling at each other._

_Shay gasped as she turned to stare at the cafeteria table full of Cullen's. Her eyes landing on muscle man. "Emmett?" she whispered._

_The Cullen's, Shay, Abby and I stood in the woods and leaves crunched under someone's foot. Our heads snapped towards the trees as Bella made herself visible. _

_I stood in the Cullen backyard and she came towards me yelling in anger. She was beautiful. Her sweet pea smell over taking me._

I gasped pulling myself out of my vision and found myself sitting on the floor. Emmett gripping my shoulder.

"Dude, you good?" he asked in wonder

I nodded and starred up at Edward.

"I didn't think anyone other than Alice had visions" he said out loud "But you can control yours"

"Sometimes" I answered and stood up. Shrugging off Emmett's hand and braced my arms on the sink to stare at myself in the mirror. "They aren't usually like that. But lately…"

I shook my head.

"Look. You. Your family. You have to leave." I turned to stare at them

"Your visions are solid. As if they where real. Alice's are like a dream, misty. Ready to change at any second." Edward said "They're definite"

I growled "Sometimes they are" I looked at Edward eyes locking "Unless I interfere" I pressed my fingers to my forehead as I felt a vision coming on and suppressed it. "You have to leave" I tried again

"You know we aren't" Jasper replied

I hissed at him in anger "Then I suggest you do Three things. Stay out of my mind" I shot at Edward "Don't fuck with my emotions" I turned to Jasper "And stay away from my family"

* * *

**AN:** Thank you for reading and please R&R I'd appreciate it. I'm sorry I'm so late with this. There is no excuse. But anyways How was you guys' Christmas...or holiday :) ?

_**Krunior-Rogan-Always**_


End file.
